Del odio al amor, hay sólo una cáscara de banana
by Ai Utae
Summary: Rin y Len Kagamine son hermanos, ambos de la misma edad... lo lógico es pensar que entre peleas y discusiones no logren comprenderse a la perfección... pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando ambos lleguen a su límite? ONE-SHOT ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO.


Hola a todo el mundo :3 bueno, aquí algo para comenzar la semana de forma energética, ojalá les guste! n_n

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino que a Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

><p>—Rin, Len, vamos a ir a cenar esta noche a la casa de los Hatsune, les dejamos a cargo la casa hasta mañana.<p>

—Les dejé preparada la cena en el refrigerador, sólo tienen que calentarla en el microondas —agregó la madre.

—Probablemente volvamos muy tarde… solamente queremos pedirles una cosa…

—POR FAVOR, NO SE PELEEN —dijeron firmemente sus padres a la vez.

Rin y Len mantenían sus miradas lo más apartadas de la otra, con la rabia contenida reflejada sobre sus rostros, recordando quien había sido el culpable de su más reciente pelea, que no fue hace más de 5 minutos.

—Bueno, ya nos vamos —anunció su padre desde la entrada.

—Denle mis saludos a Miku —pronunció Rin con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Acaso eres retrasada? Sabes bien que Miku está de campamento —dijo Len con cólera.

—¿A quién crees que le dices retrasada? —respondió Rin subiendo el tono de voz.

—Por favor, niños, no sigan peleando —pidió su madre, aún sabiendo que era casi en vano.

—¡Córtenla ya! —ordenó su padre, provocando que ambos volvieran a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho mirando en dirección contraria— Rayos, realmente son incorregibles. Intenten al menos no matarse hasta que regresemos.

—Hump —pronunció Rin arrugando más el rostro, provocando que Len mostrara los dientes.

—Bueno… intenten hablarse lo menos posible, sólo lo justo y necesario —sugirió su madre.

—Por mí no hay problema— dijo Rin cerrando los ojos con orgullo.

—Por mi tampoco, ¿quién querría hablarle a una niña malcriada?

—Vamos, vamos, ¿Qué es lo que les acabamos de pedir? Ni siquiera nos hemos marchado aún.

—Pero creo que deberíamos, querida, sino llegaremos tarde.

—Ah, por su puesto. Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme, adiós —dijo su madre antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Ya oíste a mamá, no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra —le advirtió Rin a su hermano gemelo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de ambos.

Len se quedó en ese lugar con los pies clavados al suelo y con los puños bien apretados, conteniendo su ira intentando no explotar en ese mismo momento. El hecho de que su hermana lo sacara de sus casillas prácticamente de forma rutinaria estaba desarrollando de forma realmente increíble su paciencia y autocontrol. Salvo eso, no podía rescatar nada positivo de su relación, desde hace un par de años las discusiones se habían hecho presentes en casi todo lo que hacían, dificultando cada vez más la convivencia de hermanos.

—¡LEEEEEN! —chilló Rin desgarradoramente desde el segundo piso.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó Len rodando los ojos subiendo las escaleras con desgana.

—¿Qué sucede Rin? —preguntó Len intentando sonar lo más calmado posible manteniendo sus ojos cerrados abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tires las cáscaras de banana al tarro de la basura?_!_ ¡Están todas desparramadas por el suelo! ¡Apenas entré pisé una! ¡Es realmente asqueroso! ¡Y más aún que las bananas apestan!

—¡¿Ah sí?_!_ ¡Pues es imposible que apesten más que las cáscaras de tus mandarinas! ¡El cajón está lleno de eso! ¡Eso sí es verdaderamente desagradable!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?_!_

—¡Que tus mandarinas apestan y son asquerosas!

—¡Retráctate!

—¡Oblígame!

—¡Eres desesperante!

—¡Tú eres una idiota!

—¡¿A quién le dices idiota?_!_

—A ti, por si eres tan retardada como para darte cuenta.

—¡Es todo! ¡No puedo seguir compartiendo habitación con un imbécil como tú!

—¡Pues nada me haría más feliz que te largaras de mi habitación!

—¿Ah sí? Me alegra que por primera vez estemos de acuerdo con algo.

—Irónicamente a mi también, hermanita.

—¡Ahora mismo llamaré a mamá!

—¿E interrumpir la cena? Verdaderamente eres una cría.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?_!_

—Te crees muy madura para tu edad, cuando en realidad te comportas exactamente como una niña pequeña.

—¡Eres un imbécil!

—Por lo menos no soy una niña malcriada.

—Eres un descerebrado, que es mucho peor.

—¡Eres una maldita chillona!

—¡Y tu eres un idiota que canta mal!

—¡YA CALLATE!

—¡No pienso callarme sólo porque tú lo dices!

—¡Te dije que te callaras!

—¡Cállame!

En ese momento Len agarró el rostro de Rin y besó sus labios con ardor. Continuaron besándose con pasión durante unos breves segundos.

—Enfermo.

—Pecadora.

Luego volvieron a unir sus labios en un desesperado beso, desbordando pasión a través de sus dedos. Rin se arrimó a Len en un salto envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras que él la sostuvo desde abajo acercándola más a su cuerpo. Aquella iba a ser una larga noche…

* * *

><p>"Ah… Rin y Len no cenaron anoche" pensaba su madre en la cocina mientras preparaba una bandeja de desayuno para el par de dormilones. "Me pregunto si se habrán peleado de nuevo" pensaba subiendo las escaleras con la bandeja entre sus manos. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos, la cual no se habían molestado en cerrar con llave, procurando hacer el menos ruido posible. Pero el estruendoso sonido de la bandeja contra el suelo produjo totalmente el efecto contrario al ver a ambos gemelos dormir profundamente, abrazados dentro de la cama de Len, uno sobre el otro, completamente desnudos…<p>

* * *

><p>O:! el resto se los dejo a imaginación propia :) asdasd estaba aburrida y salió este fic, ojalá les haya gustado y no los hiciese perder el tiempo :B xD lo clasifique como humor porque es tan inesperado que es divertido xD parece una escena sacada de una serie de comedia xD salvo el final ke es más CHAN :P bueno, manden un review para saber su opinión, ke no los gane la flojera<p>

Bueno eso :3 byebye! n_n


End file.
